Amoureux inattendu
by Lylliah
Summary: Ma première fic sur Sakuno. Pour marquer le coup, j'ai voulu faire un couple pas banal : Sengoku/Sakuno ! N'ayons pas peur...


**Titre :** Amoureux inattendu

**Genre :** Romance

**Longueur :** One-shot

**Auteur :** Lylliah

**Couple :** Sengoku/Sakuno

**Disclaimer :** _Prince of tennis_ est un manga de Konomi Takeshi

**Note :** Ma première fiction _Prince of tennis_ avec Sakuno. Pour marquer le coup j'ai voulu faire un couple inédit ! J'aime l'originalité et j'aime les paris risqué !

**Remerciement :** J'aimerais remercier ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir poussé à l'écrire

* * *

**Amoureux inattendu**

Sakuno s'entrainait encore et toujours. Bien que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, la jeune fille voulut absolument terminer son entrainement.

- Plus que deux et... Ca y est !

Sakuno s'assit sur un banc, posa délicatement sa raquette à côté d'elle, attrapa une serviette avec laquelle elle s'essuya le front puis but un peu d'eau provenant de sa gourde.

- Mamie ne devrait plus tarder je pense.

Elle rangea sa raquette dans son sac de sport, but encore quelques gorgées d'eau et mit sa veste de jogging.

Le soleil ne diffusait plus que quelques rayons, mais Sakuno n'était pas inquiète. Sa grand-mère l'avait déposée près d'ici, le matin même, lui donnant un peu d'argent pour le repas et lui indiquant qu'elle reviendrait la chercher vers 19h30.

Le jeune fille avait décidé, il y a peu, de suivre un entrainement soutenu, pendant les vacances.

Il était 19h13 sur la montre de Sakuno. Elle se leva et s'étira.

- Cette journée était vraiment calme.

Alors qu'elle voulut se diriger vers la route où sa grand-mère ira la chercher, Sakuno entendit des pas derrière elle. Instinctivement, elle se retourna.

Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Cette personne... Elle l'avait déjà vue...

- Hey ! Salut, jolie demoiselle !

Sakuno rougit légèrement et bredouilla :

- Bon... bonsoir.

- T'es pas d'ici, non ? Mais on s'est déjà vus, non ?

Sakuno acquiesça. Oui ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés... Mais où ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, le jeune homme s'exclama :

-Mais oui ! Quand Echizen m'a assommé avec son jokari ! T'étais là, non ?

Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Kiyosumi Sengoku, celui que l'on surnommait Lucky Sengoku...

- C'est... C'est vrai... Désolée, je ne vous avais pas reconnu...

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Je m'appelle Kiyosumi Sengoku, enchanté, et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Ryûzaki Sakuno, enchantée également.

- Ryûzaki ? Ca me dit quelque chose...

- Peut-être... Ryûzaki Sumire ? La coach de l'équipe de Seigaku ?

- Oui ! Voilà c'est ça ! T'es de sa famille ?

- Oui, c'est ma grand-mère.

Sakuno jeta un regard vers sa montre. 19h21.

- Désolée, mais je dois me rendre au point de rendez-vous que ma grand-mère m'a indiqué.

Sengoku parut légèrement déçu.

- Ahlala... Pour une fois que je discutais tranquillement avec une jolie jeune fille...

Sakuno rougit, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un garçon lui parle ainsi.

- Où dois-tu rejoindre ta grand-mère ?

La jeune fille eut comme un mini choc électrique. Elle avait oublié !

- Eh bien...

Sakuno fouilla dans sa mémoire. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention en marchant tout à l'heure, et elle avait été sûre que ce n'était pas ici, les rues se ressemblaient tellement. Et elle était sûre qu'il y avait une boutique d'articles de sport là où sa grand-mère lui avait donné rendez-vous, sauf qu'aucune boutique n'était en vue. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Ne pouvait-elle donc rien faire correctement ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sengoku s'approcha de Sakuno.

- C'est que... je ne sais plus où...

Le joueur de Yamabuki sourit et passa un de ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui, trop bouleversée par son énième bourde, n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de rougir et de dire que cela n'était pas vraiment correct. Et puis, Sengoku voulait simplement lui apporter son aide.

- T'inquiète pas. Je vais t'aider à trouver. Quand je suis arrivé, tu te dirigeais vers cette direction.

Il montra un chemin qui menait à une route.

- Allons par donc par-là !

Sakuno passa une main sur ses yeux et sourit au Lucky Sengoku.

Tous deux marchèrent un à côté de l'autre, Sengoku n'ayant pas lâché Sakuno. Cette dernière réalisa soudain l'étrangeté de la situation. N'était-ce pas les couples qui marchaient ainsi ? Et même, cela n'était-il pas inconvenant ? Car ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble. Mais un sentiment incroyablement agréable réchauffait son ventre. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon montrait autant d'égards pour elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakuno s'écria :

- C'est là !

Elle se mit à courir vers un banc près d'un lampadaire. Sengoku la suivit en marchant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Cette fille était vraiment drôle, maladroite, mais avait un côté adorable.

- Bah tu vois on a trouvé finalement !

Sakuno lui fit son plus sourire et le remercia. Elle regarda sa montre. 19h29.

- Mamie va bientôt arriver.

- Oui je pense. Bon allez ! Je vais te laisser, jolie demoiselle ! Demain tu reviendras t'entrainer ?

- Je... Oui, si grand-mère est d'accord.

Sengoku lui sourit, lui fit un signe et partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryûzaki Sumire arriva. De loin, elle avait vu sa petite-fille un sourire béat et les joues rosies, alors qu'elle avait les yeux clos. La grand-mère décida cependant de ne rien dire, peut-être avait-elle accomplit un record de renvoi de balle personnel, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sakuno lui dira bien, si ça lui tenait à cœur.

- Alors ? Tu t'es bien entrainée ?

- Oui mamie. Dis demain je pourrais revenir ?

- Si tu veux.

Sakuno eut un sourire plus enjoué qu'il ne le fallait, mais Sumire ne pipa mot.

**.x.**

Le lendemain, Sakuno était à nouveau sur le court de tennis désert.

Sa grand-mère lui avait à nouveau donné de l'argent et la même journée recommença. Cependant, Sakuno espérait qu'il reviendrait. Elle en avait rêvé. Qu'ils passent plus de quelques minutes ensemble. Une journée entière, elle en rêvait. Il avait été si gentil avec elle...

11h53. La jeune fille s'arrêta et rangea ses affaires, pour se chercher un sandwich et marcher un peu. Alors qu'elle rangeait sa raquette, quelqu'un lui dit:

- Ah t'es là ! Content de te revoir !

Sakuno ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était là. Son cœur s'accéléra plus que de raison.

- Tiens ? Tu pars déjà ?

- Euh… non ! J'allais m'acheter un sandwich.

- Ah ben ça tombe bien ! Je n'ai pas encore mangé non plus ! On y va ensemble ?

Sakuno voulut s'écrier : « Oui ! Je n'attends que cela ! » Mais se retint et dit poliment :

- Oui, volontiers.

Tous deux allèrent donc s'acheter de quoi boire et manger et allèrent dans un petit parc.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils mangèrent en silence. Sakuno n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de briser ce magnifique moment. Et, d'accessoirement, faire une bourde comme elle en avait le secret. L'instant semblait si magique.

- Tu es bien silencieuse.

- C'est que je...

Ne savait pas quoi dire. Voilà, c'était tout. Elle se sentait bête tout à coup. La pauvre songea amèrement que, quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne se passait jamais comme elle le rêvait. Sakuno était sûre que Sengoku pensait qu'elle était bête et il allait inventer une excuse pour écourter ce moment si magique pour elle, mais sûrement bien ennuyeux pour lui. Mais, contre toute attente, Sengoku sourit.

- Fais pas cette tête ! C'est pas grave. Oh tu savais que…

Le nuage qui avait un instant assombrit le ciel rose dans le cœur de la jeune fille fut balayé. Sengoku parla, beaucoup, et Sakuno répondait de mots courts, mais cela suffisait. La tension avait disparu, et Sakuno réussissait même à rire sans se soucier de ce que Sengoku pouvait penser. Ce dernier était heureux qu'enfin Ryûzaki se lâche un peu.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Sakuno annonça qu'elle devait encore s'entrainer.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Donc, ils se rendirent sur le court de tennis de rue. Il n'y avait personne. Mais cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Sakuno. Ce qui la surprit un peu. En effet, hier encore, de se retrouver dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien, seule avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup plus, l'aurait effrayée et elle aurait tout fait pour l'éviter.

- On fait un p'tit match ?

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas douée.

Ils firent donc un set qui ne dura pas longtemps. 6-0 pour Sengoku. Ce dernier avait pourtant joué large, faisant même quelques fautes stupides parce qu'il ne se prenait pas au sérieux, mais le niveau était clairement trop différent. Sakuno termina le match à bout de force, Sengoku avait à peine essouflé.

- Je te l'avais dit...

Sakuno s'assieds sur le banc, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

- J'ai pas été sympa non plus. J'aurais pu te laisser des points d'avance.

Sengoku s'installa à côté de la jeune fille.

- Ca va, Sakuno ?

L'appelée se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit. Le bonheur qui submergeait son cœur la laissait songeuse. Oui, elle avait vraiment l'impression de rêver.

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord. Dis, je pense qu'avec ce set tu t'es bien entrainée, non ? On pourrait se balader ?

Sakuno haussa un sourcil.

- Mais je...

- Allez viens ! Changeons-nous les idées !

- Bien. Mais d'abord je dois ranger mes affaires...

Sakuno rangea raquette et balles dans son sac, non sans quelques soucis : ses mains tremblaient sous l'effet de bonheur. Elle avait fait tomber à plusieurs reprises les balles qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de ranger. Sengoku avait toujours été poli et courait les rattraper. La jeune fille rougissait à chaque fois un peu plus sous la honte, et les sourires amusés de Sengoku.

Une fois que tout fut enfin rangé, les deux joueurs de tennis marchèrent à nouveau vers le parc.

**.x.**

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, à parler de tennis, de l'équipe de Yamabuki et celle de Seigaku. Sengoku s'amusait de voir Sakuno parler avec un enthousiasme presque zélé de l'équipe de son collège, et de voir ses joues se teinter de rose lorsqu'elle évoquait Echizen. Cependant, Sengoku était un peu vexé. Il semblait que la demoiselle n'était plus du tout gêné de sa présence. Il avait été, d'une certaine manière séduit par la timidité de Sakuno, et, il fallait l'avouer, elle était franchement mignonne pour son âge. Alors le jeune homme jouait de ses charmes, et bientôt, la discussion vira de leurs collèges vers des sujets plus privés. Ainsi, Echizen fut oublié, et Sakuno commençait à trouver le jeune tennisman de plus en plus mignon. Il était si différent de Ryôma…

Vers 18h57, Sakuno demanda à Sengoku s'il voulait bien la raccompagner au point de rendez-vous. Il accepta, agréablement étonné qu'elle ait pris une telle initiative.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent sur le banc. Sakuno jeta un regard vers sa montre. 19h12.

- Arrête de regarder ta montre comme ça, je vais croire que ma compagnie ne te plait plus.

Sakuno s'excusa, gênée. Sengoku passa son bras sur ses épaules.

- J'ai passé un super après-midi avec toi, Sakuno.

La jeune fille rougit. Des papillons se réveillèrent dans son ventre.

- Je... Moi aussi...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent une voiture arriver.

- Ce doit être mamie.

- Je vais te laisser alors.

Sakuno se sentit triste à cette idée. Alors qu'elle fixait le sol, la jeune fille sentit les mains de Sengoku se poser sur ses joues. Le jeune homme obligea Sakuno à lever la tête et, une fois cela fait, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sakuno sentit tout son corps frissonner à ce contact et fut déçue qu'il soit rompu.

- Ta grand-mère arrive. Demain ?

- Oui, évidemment.

Comme au revoir, Sengoku embrassa une nouvelle fois Sakuno, puis partit, laissant la demoiselle complètement retournée. Cela avait été son premier baiser. Et elle songea que c'était plutôt agréable, des lèvres qui se frôlaient et dansaient ensembles. Oui, ça n'avait pas été plus loin, mais cela avait été déjà magnifique pour la romantique Sakuno.

La coach Ryûzaki avait observé la scène, ayant ralentit lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le couple, et un sourit naquit sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, sa fille avait comme prétendant Lucky Sengoku ?

Ryûzaki stoppa près de Sakuno. Dès que cette dernière monta dans la voiture, Sumire sourit et lui demanda :

- Bonne journée ?

- Oui mamie.

- Je pense que demain je devrais aussi te ramener ?

Sakuno ne répondit pas. Elle se doutait bien que sa grand-mère les avait vus, Sengoku et elle. La jeune fille regarda juste par la fenêtre un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Et cela suffisait à sa grand-mère...

Fin

* * *

J'attends vos avis !


End file.
